noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Roctis Kravei
Roctis Kravei (Kor. 록티스 크라베이) was a Noble and the Clan Leader of Lukedonia's Kravei Clan. He was one of the six Noble Clan Leaders who had declined to enter the Eternal Sleep with the previous Lord, and then betrayed the current Lord about 500 years prior to the start of the series. He was the 4th Elder of the Union and was also the Noble contractor of the 12th Elder. His daughter and successor is Ignes Kravei. He and Zarga Siriana was executed together by the Noblesse.Chapter 310 Appearance Roctis Kravei was a relatively tall Noble with long, black, wavy hair that extended past his shoulders and the characteristic crimson eyes and fair complexion of a Noble. As a Clan leader, he used to be dressed in black and golden embellished attire like the other clan leaders. When he was a Union Elder, he doned a white robe with golden linings over a pair of white trousers. Personality In Frankenstein's flashback, Roctis appeared to show reverence to Rai and cared much for his well-being. When he met Frankenstein, he was shown to be very direct in warning Frankenstein should he do anything to betray Rai's good trust. However, he, along with other traitor clan leaders, betrayed both Rai and the previous Lord. The reason as to why would such a loyal vassal to the Noblesse betray him remained a mystery until their final encounter. His concern for Rai pales in comparison to his love for his own daughter. In order to protect Ignes, he would sink to the point that he was willing to betray the Lord, the Noblesse, as well as his own race. Before death, he admits he had to abandon his nobility, clan, all other nobles, even his own mind and body to protect his daughter. Even within the Union, he did all he could to prevent Ignes from being in a powerful position to restrain her atrocious and uncontrollable nature - he had declined the 13th Elder position offered to Ignes. As the 4th Elder of The Union, Roctis has been shown to be extremely calm in all situations (while contemplating the events that have transpired with the 12th, 11th and 10th Elders). He was also fine with entering into a contract with the 12th Elder. Background Roctis Kravei was the clan leader of Kravei Clan and one of the six traitor nobles. During the reign of the previous Lord, Roctis along with Zarga and Urokai used to visit Rai more often than other nobles. He was also involved in the conspiracy against Rai that had forced him to withdraw to hibernate in hiding. According to Frankenstein, Roctis was after Rai's life. It was later revealed that Roctis had decided to join the conspiracy to protect his daughter, Ignes from being punished by the Noblesse for committing atrocity of experimenting with humans.Chapter 308 Rai had assumed it could be the only reason for his betrayal. Within the Union, he was very close to the 9th Elder (for the latter's association with Ignes' experiments) and seemed suspicious of Dr. Crombel's actions. In an unknown period of time after the betrayal of clan leaders, he had formed contract with the 12th Elder. He had also offered himself subject to physical enhancement, making him a modified Noble. Plot Overview 'Volume 4' 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Soul Weapon As the former leader of the Kravei Clan, Roctis retains possession of the clan's soul weapon which is a long whip with a golden handle with the whip itself being made of black aura energy. With this weapon, Roctis is able to destroy the 9th Elder and Ignes' research facility with a single strike. He can also imbue it with his aura, increasing its destructive capabilities to the point where it can destroy massive amounts of forest and cause an upheaval of land. *'Cetus': Using his soul weapon, he can also summon an enormous shark-like creature of red aura energy which seems to be the symbol of the Kravei Clan (presumably based of the Greek Cetus or the Biblical Leviathan, both sea monsters with shark-like qualities). Physical Prowess As a former Noble Clan Leader, Roctis is a naturally powerful individual, possessing enhanced strength, speed, and likely telepathy. These abilities have been augmented through his physical modification. As the 4th Elder, Roctis commands respect from all members of the Union, and has great authority over the organization's activities. *'Superhuman Strength': As a Noble Clan Leader, especially a modified one, Roctis possesses immense strength, enough to destroy the research building (albeit with the power of his Soul Weapon). After his transformation, his strength is increased dramatically. When he enrages, his strength increases rapidly. *'Superhuman Speed': Roctis has demonstrated his blinding speed and reflexes quick enough to battle Rai, who can move at hypersonic speeds or beyond. Aura Manipulation As a former Noble Clan Leader and a Union Elder, Roctis has the power to channel and manipulate the spiritual energy that is known as aura . In his base state, Roctis' spiritual energy is white, however after his transformation, it takes the appearance of green electricity radiating off of his body. He can increase the destructive capacity of his soul weapon by infusing his aura into it, converting spiritual energy to physical force. Transformation An exception amongst noble clan leaders, Roctis has forfeited his nobility to physical modification. Like most of the Union Elders, Roctis has the ability to transform his body into a more powerful form. In this form, Roctis' pale skin turns a light brown color, and his veins become white, as well as his entire eyes. His muscle mass greatly increases and his hair turns a grayish brown color. In this state, the aura he releases is different from other noble clan leaders (observed by the 5th Elder).Chapter 310 Battles *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Roctis Kravei References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Clan Leader Category:Union Category:The Elders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Traitor Nobles Category:Modified Noble Category:Male